Sleeping Touko
by Erika-moon
Summary: Sleeping Beauty, starring N and Touko.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction called Sleeping Touko. It's sleeping beauty with N and Touko. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

Once, in the great kingdom of Unova, loyal King Mike and his fair Queen Anne longed for a child, and at last they got their wish.

They had a beautiful little girl that they named Touko.

At the day of Touko's birth, King Mike declared it to be a holiday, so that all in Unova could celebrate the birth of the infant princess. And on that day is where this story begins.

Everyone in Unova paraded to the palace for the party, so they could see beautiful newborn Princess Touko.

Once everyone was in the palace throne room.

one of Mike's dearest friends, his son and two dauthers had been announced to enter.

"Behold, the Royal family of Team Plasma, King Ryoku, Princess Anthea and Concordia, and Prince N." the Unova harold announced as Ryoku gave Mike a friendly hug, and the young four year old Prince N held his two sister's hand as they stood obediently in front of the throne.

On that day, Kings Mike and Ryoku agreed that Ryoku's youngest, one and a half year old N, would be betrothed to Princess Touko, and marry her when he was old enough. So Anthea, Concordia, and N gave newborn Touko her gift, unknowing of N's destiny.

Suddenly, the trumpets sounded again, and out from the window came three fairies.

"Now, here comes our most recognized and trusted fairies, Moonlit, Sunrise Phoenix, and Bianca." the harold announced once more as the three fairies appeared from miniature form.

The flew to the cradle where the newborn Princess Touko slept peacefully, and gazed at her lovingly.

Moonlit wore a lavender and white dress,

Sunrise Phoenix wore a red, orange, and gold outfit.

Bianca wore a blue and orange dress.

Then they flew to the thrones of King Mike and Queen Anne.

"Each of us will give the baby one special gift, only one." Moonlit told the king and queen of Unova.

Then she went to the crib again, and took her wand out of her sleeve, as she started making some magic dust appear.

"Princess Touko, my gift to you is the gift of inner and outer beauty." she replied as the magic dust that fell upon the sleeping baby.

Then, Sunrise Phoenix was next to give her gift.

"Princess, I give to you the gift of Song." she replied softly as she repeated the same process that Moonlit, did to give her gift.

Then finally Bianca when up to bestow her gift to Princess Touko.

"Baby Touko, my gift to you will be-" but before Bianca could repeat the process that her friends had, fierce wind began to blew the flags of Unova, and lightening flashed throughout the room.

Sunrise Phoenix, and Moonlit were scared to see the sight before the people of Unova.

A bolt of lightening hit the floor, creating light purple flames, and from the flames appeared a old looking man with a black hooded robe and tea green hair. And a Hydregion stood next to him.

"Ghetsis!" Sunrise gasped.

"What could they possibly want?" Bianca asked quietly.

"What a wonderful gathering." Ghetsis began, "Royalty, nobility, the people of the kingdom..."

"Come on, GHetsis, I'll show you." Bianca gritted her teeth and tried to fly towards him.

Though Moonlit held her back.

"I was quite unhappy not receiving an invitation." Ghetsis continued.

"You wouldn't even want it." Bianca spat.

"Oh, this is awkward, well in that case I'd better get going." Ghetsis laughed bitterly.

"You're not offended?" Anne asked nervously.

"Of course not, and to show I have no hard feelings, I too have a gift to give the baby princess." at that, the fairies tried to block the spell with a protective barrier, "Listen well, people of Unova, you're princess will truly grow the beauty and love by everyone who knows her, but before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and die!"

"No, my baby!" Queen Anne cried out, gathering little princess Touko in her arms.

"Seize him!" King Mike ordered his guards, but it was too late, Ghetsis was beginning to vanish.

The guards could not get them in time, and King Mike and Queen Anne looked heartbroken as they stared down at their baby princess.

"Please don't lose hope, your majesties." Moonlit replied, "Bianca still has her gift for the baby princess."

"So she can undo this dreaded curse?" Mike asked hopefully.

"No, Ghetsis' powers are to great." Bianca sighed.

"But Bianca can alter the curse's result." Sunrise told the king and queen of Unova.

She and Moonlit gently gave Bianca an encouraging push toward the royal couple.

"Just do you best." Moonlit told Bianca.

She cleared her throat and began the words to change the course of Ghetsis's dark spell.

"Even though through the wicked countess's dark trick. Your finger, a spindle will prick. Though there is still a light of hope, for the gift I will give to you.. when you fall, you'll only sleep, so the prophecy we will keep. When true loves kiss causes you to wake, this horrid curse, this will break." Bianca recited as she finally was able to repeat the process the other fairies had completed.

Despite Bianca's gift, King Mike was still fearful for his beloved daughter's life, so he had every spinning wheel in the kingdom burned. So it was declared, so it would be done.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, *Giggles* Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 Sunrise Phoniex's Plan

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. *Pants* Right now I'm in the middle of being chased by Cheren! I'm holding onto 'his' Tepig, it's N's aqually, so I'm running here to update so Cheren doesn't get me, though I'm making it look like I'm playing coops and robbers with him.

Erika-moon; To Slow Cheren!

Cheren- Shut up Erika!

Moonlit- Don't say that to my creater!

Erika-moon-I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

Sunrise Phoenix; Your welcome, I'm glad I have a good result here. Yep, my OC is here too, and yes they have pokemon partners, so what will your be though.

shadowkitten11; *Giggles* Four year old N, it's cute alright.

Ikutolover182: Thank you.

Random Person: I'll do my best. I love updating so yep.

* * *

Sunrise Phoenix watched the burning spinning wheels in the fire from a high tower.

"This is nonsense!" she shouted irritable.

"Come on, Sunrise, have some tea. Try to calm down." Moonlit offered, making cups and a teapot appear in thin air.

"Well burning every spinning wheel is the kingdom isn't going to stop Ghetsis." Bianca replied.

"Of course it won't, but what will?" Sunrise asked,

"Maybe if we just try and reason with him-" Moonlit though aloud.

"Reason?" Sunrise interrupted.

"With Ghetsis?" Bianca added.

"Well he can't be that bad.. can she?" Moonlit asked quietly.

"Yes he can Moonlit." Sunrise told her evenly.

"I'd want to burn him to a crisp." Bianca huff.

"Bianca, that isn't a nice thing to say." Moonlit scolded.

"Even if we could, Ghetsis is way too powerful for the three of us combine." Sunrise pointed out as they continued to sip tea, "but there must be a way.. I've got it!"

"What is it Sunrise?" Moonlit asked her fairy friends.

"We're going to.. wait, you never know what tricks Ghetsis will have up his sleeve." Sunrise whispered.

Then she looked out the window, and miniaturized, signalling the others to follow her.

Moonlit followed her lead, but Bianca was curious as to what they were doing, and as she figured it out, she miniaturized as well. Then they hid in a jewellery box as Bianca closed the door.

"I'll turn her into a flower!" Sunrise concluded.

"Ghetsis?" Bianca asked in curiosity.

"No, Princess Touko." Sunrise laughed

"Oh, she'd make a lovely flower!" Moonlit thought aloud.

"And a flower can't prick itself." Sunrise added, "She'll be completely safe."

"Until Ghetsis finds out and sends frost." Bianca replied worriedly.

"Oh no.. you're right, and he'll be expecting us to do the typical spell anyway." Sunrise sighed.

"What doesn't he expect, he knows everything." Said Bianca.

"He doesn't know everything, Bianca." Moonlit pointed out, "He knows nothing about love, kindness and the good of helping others."

"That's it!" Sunrise finally sprung from her seat, "It's something he doesn't understand and would never expect.. now we have to plan this with caution ladies, for the princess's safety.. there's a cottage in Pinwheel forest.. and King Mike and Queen Anne will object to this, but if we tell them it's the only way to protect Princess Touko.."

"Tell them what?" Bianca asked Sunrise.

"About three woman, raising a child deep in Pinwheel forest." Sunrise whispered.

"Oh that is so sweet.. who are they?" Moonlit asked.

"Turn around." Said Sunrise Phoenix.

And with her magic, Sunrise Phoniex turned them into regular middle aged woman, "It's us!"

"Uh huh." Sunrise smiled.

"You mean we get to take care of Princess Touko?" Moonlit asked.

"Yes Moonlit." Sunrise assured her as Bianca turned her red, gold, and orange outfit into a blue one in the small jewellery box mirror.

"I loved that idea!" Moonlit cheered.

"Yes but we would have to feed her and change her and.." Bianca protested.

"And bathe her and sing to her and rock her to sleep." Moonlit cooed.

"Do you really think we can?" Bianca asked doubtfully.

"If humans can do it then we can do it too." Sunrise encouraged Bianca.

"But we'd have our magic to help us." Bianca thought.

"No magic, absolutely not!" Sunrise protested.

"You mean we'll live like humans for sixteen years?" Bianca asked, as Sunrise took hers and Moonlit's wanf despite Bianca's protest, "We don't know how."

"And that's why Ghetsis will never suspect a thing." Sunrise pointed out.

"But how will we do all the chores?" Bianca asked yet another question.

"We'll all do them together." Sunrise told her.

"I'll take care of the princess." Moonlit offered, finally speaking up.

Then, Sunrise Phoniex heard the king and queen calling their names.

"Come on, we have to tell King Mike and Queen Anne right away!" Sunrise Phoniex then used the wand for her and the others to turn to normal size.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3 Sixteen years later

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. Thank you for those who follow, favorite, and comment. I'll do my best for this fanfic, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Thank you so much, I love that part too, it's funny. Eevee does rule, all the evolution forms too! *Giggles*

shadowkitten11; Thanks for the comment.

Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf; That's sweet of you. Every positive comments counts.

Random Person: I'll do what I love doing, thanks for your comment.

Lucario Fan; Awwww! That's so sweet of you to say. I'm so happy, I noticed it, so I fixed that. I'll do my best!

* * *

King Mike and Queen Anne watched sadly as their most precious daughter was taken to safety in the night.

Sunrise Phoenix watched to make sure no one could spot them before they headed on their way to the abandoned cottage located in Pinwheel forest.

* * *

Sixteen sad and lonely years passed for Unova's people, but as Princess Touko's eighteenth birthday came closer, they began to gain hope, because as long as Ghetsis' place of occupation, the forbidden castle, thundered with his frustration, they knew that he had not found the princess in order for his evil prophecy to be fulfilled.

* * *

Ghetsis paced around his throne room waiting for his Shadow Tride to return from their billionth search for Princess Touko since the day she was proclaimed missing sixteen years ago.

Finally, the Shadow tride returned, but empty handed.

"This is ridiculous, sixteen years, and not a trace of her!" Ghetsis snapped, "She couldn't have just vanished of thin air! Are you sure you searched all of Unova?"

"Yes Lord Ghetsis," The Shadow Tride answered, "the village, the mountains, the forests, and every craddle we could find.

"Cradle?" Ghetsis asked.

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis." They answered him, then he burst out in hysterical laughter.

Once he caught her breath, he was furious.

"All this time you were looking for a baby!" Ghetsis snapped, "No wonder we haven't found her yet!"

With that said, Ghetsis sent waves of thunder at the Shadow Tride, and they vanished before it could hit them.

"Of course they didn't, Hydregion go find an eighteen year old young woman with chocolate brown hair, and eyes as blue as the oceans. Don't fail me." Ghetsis instructed, and with that said, Ghetsis Hydregion left to fullfill the mission that the Shadow tride had fail to complete.

* * *

So, for sixteen years that seemed endless, Princess Touko's whereabouts remained a secret, but deep in the forests of Unova's Pinwheel, Sunrise Phoenix, Moonlit, and Bianca lived in the abandoned collage, carrying out their plan.

As humans that has raised Touko as their own, and for safety, renamed her Reshiram, the white dragon of truth.

And on this, he sixteenth birthday, Sunrise Phoenix, Moonlit, and Bianca were planning a surprise for her as she cleaned the house for them.

Their pokemon partners, Sunrise Phoenix's Flareon, Moonlit's Lucario, and Bianca's Musharna, protected the Unova princess when the three fairies took her in the cottage.

"How about this one." Bianca offered, looking at a dress in a knitting book.

"This is the one I picked." Sunrise Phoniex told her, pointing to another one.

"Reshiram would look beautiful in that." Moonlit cheered.

"Of course I'd like to make a few changes." Sunrise Phoniex replied, "Take away that shoulder line."

"Don't forget to add lovely bows." Moonlit added.

"And we'll make it blue." Bianca suggested, but the suggestion didn't go so well will Sunrise.

"No, Bianca, we'll make it white, Reshiram's favourite color." Sunrise protested.

"Alright but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Bianca asked.

"I'll think of something." Sunrise whispered as Reshiram walked down the staircase.

"Well what are you three up to?" she asked.

"Up to?" the fairies all asked in unison.

"Well we... uh..." Sunrise stuttered.

"Want you to go pick berries." Bianca continued for Sunrise.

"Berries?" Reshiram asked.

"Yes, lots of them." Moonlit clarified.

"I picked berries yesterday." Reshiram reminded the three fairies.

"Yes but we need more." Sunrise replied, as Reshiram was out the door, she called back, "Don't hurry back now, I need a bunch."

"But don't go too far." Moonlit warned Reshiram as she waved, and she waved back as she walked into the forest.

The three fairies watched her leave.

"Do you think she suspected anything?" Bianca whispered.

"Of course not, now let get ready. Flareon, make sure to tell us if Reshiram comes back, Moonlit and Bianca's pokemon will do the same too."

"I'm so excited, a real birthday party with a real cake and a dress fit for a princess." Moonlit cheered happily.

"I'll get the wands." Bianca replied, running upstairs.

"The wands, no!" Sunrise protested, "No magic!"

"But the sixteen year are almost over." Bianca pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, we're not taking any chances." Sunrise scolded.

"But I don't know how to back a fancy cake without magic." Bianca admitted.

"You won't have to," Moonlit told Bianca, "I'll make the cake."

"But-" Bianca was about to protest.

"She always wanted to, and this is her last chance." Sunrise whispered to Bianca.

"I'll make it have eighteen layers and white and blue ribbon icing." Moonlit was so excited about this cake.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4 Preperations

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. Thank you for those who follow, favorite, and comment. I'll do my best for this fanfic, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; That part makes me laugh hard.

Shadowkitten11; I like Flareon too.

Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf; Yep thanks for the heads up, surprised you I see, that was out of the blue.

Random Person: Sweet.

Lucario Fan; Soon the ferriswheel shipping couple comes, Lucario is a great one.

* * *

"And I'll make the dress." Sunrise Phoniex added.

"But you can't sew, Sunrise." Bianca protested, "and Moonlit has never cooked."

"It's easy, all you have to do is follow the directions, now step on to this stool Bianca, you can be my model." Sunrise instructed as Bianca stepped up.

"I still say we should use our magic." Bianca pouted, crossing her arms.

Then Sunrise Phoenix threw fabric over her and began cutting.

"Flour, three cups." Moonlit read the cook book, then began to look for cups, moments later she found them.

"What's that for?" Bianca asked as Sunrise Phoenix slid he through the hole she made.

"That's a hole for the feet to go through." Sunrise Phoniex explained as she folded the fabric over Bianca.

"It's white!" Bianca cried out in protest.

"Very good color, isn't it?" Sunrise Phoniex smiled.

"But I wanted it blue." Bianca protested.

"We decided it would be white." Sunrise told her.

"No, you decided!" Bianca pouted as Sunrise Phoniex folded the other side of the fabric over her.

All that was heard from her was muffled yelling.

Then Sunrise just tied a ribbon over the fabric.

Meanwhile Moonlit was still preparing the cake.

"Two eggs, fold in gently." she read, "Fold?" Then she thought she knew what she was doing as she placed the full eggs into the batter and pressed down so a cracking sound was heard.

With Bianca and Sunrise, Bianca was not enjoying being a model one bit.

"I can't breathe!" she cried out, but it came out muffled.

So Sunrise Phoniex snipped a bit off the top so Bianca could have and opening for her head.

"It looks terrible." Bianca admitted.

"That's because its on you." Sunrise replied as she cut a bit on the bottom.

With Sunrise, she was reading another one of the direction for the cake.

"Yeast, one tsp.. what's a tsp?" Moonlit asked the others.

"Teaspoon." Bianca clarified.

"Oh, right, silly me." Moonlit giggled, continuing with her cake.

Sunrise Phoniex was measuring the hight of the dress.

"My how Reshiram has grown." Sunrise Phoniex sighed.

"It feels like only yesterday we brought her here to the cottage." Bianca added.

"Just a tiny baby." Moonlit thought out loud.

Then, Bianca began to sniffle.

"What's the matter, Bianca." Sunrise Phoniex asked her.

"After today she'll be the princess of Unova again, and we won't have our Reshiram anymore." Bianca sniffled.

That made Sunrise Phoniex begin to shed tears.

"We all knew this day would come." Sunrise Phoniex pointed out in tears.

"But did it have to come so soon?" Moonlit asked, now crying too.

"Well we did have her for sixteen years." Sunrise Phoniex answered.

"And they were sixteen wonderful years." Moonlit replied as she began crying harder.

"Now wait, we're acting like a bunch of babies, let's finish preparing for Reshiram's party." Sunrise told Bianca and Moonlit as she continued with the dress.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Each Other

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. Thank you for those who follow, favorite, and comment. I'll do my best for this fanfic, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Shadowkitten11; N is in this chapter, I love this part.

Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf; Thanks for the heads up and yes I noticed.

Random Person: That made me laugh too.

Lucario Fan; It's so cute yes, and it's cute that N and Touko are going to dance.

Sunrise Phoniex; *Giggle* N and Reshiram/Touko fluff, sounds cute, yes the pokemon will talk.

Jupitergirl132; I see, this chapter here has N, *Giggles*

* * *

Reshiram was walking through the forest, singing happily.

Once she passed a pidove, it began singing the same tune as Reshiram was.

It followed the sweet sound of Reshiram's singing voice until the two sounds united.

Another Pidove flew beside it, and joined in the song.

The two Pidoves awoke every pokemon near by Reshiram as they all joined in together.

Not to far away, N could hear the beautiful singing, and stopped his Zebtrika dead in its tracks.

"Oh.. so beautiful." N signed dreamily, "I gotta find out what it is.", however, his Zebtrika refused to go where N wanted it to go.

"Come on!' he ordered, finally his horse was persuaded with extra treats and it galloped full speed toward the voice of his dreams. As his horse jumped over a river, N fell off into the water.

"No treats for you." he told his Zebtrika.

Meanwhile, Reshiram was still singing, this time about a finding her own true love.

She continued to sing as the pokemon around her.

She walked up to a clearing, where her castle of birth could be seen glimmering in the distance, and she sighed.

"Why do Sunrise Phoniex, Moonlit, and Bianca keep treating me like a baby, I'm sixteen now. They don't want to do find anyone to love, but I tricked them." She told her pokemon friends, "I did see.. someone." They looked at her in curiosity.

"Who is it, Reshiram?" Tepig, asked her.

"He's a prince, tall, and handsome." Reshiram gushed.

"Tell us more, Reshiram!" Lillipup asked her to tell them more.

"We talked for hours and hours, and when he took me home, he leaned into me.. and.. I open my eyes." Reshiram sighed.

"It is only a dream." the pokemon looked disappointed, especially Oshawatt, who had her heart set on finding Reshiram the man of her dreams.

"Though, they say if you dream something more than one time, it'll come true." Reshiram told the pokemon, "and I've dreamt about him for a long time." Then, Zoura, spotted N's cape hanging on a branch.

"Ah ha." she flew over to the overs, "hey guys, look!"

"Okay, I have a plan." Tepig, told the other pokemon as they saw N's cape.

They huddled in a circle as Tepig explained her plan.

And so, they went toward the cape and they all grabbed it.

As they grabbed it, they heard N talking to himself.

"That voice, it was too good to be real.. maybe it was just my imagination." he thought out loud.

Suddenly his Zebtrika whinnied as he saw the pokemon take his blue cape, and now his boots.

"Hey! Come back with my stuff!" he called, but the pokemon just ignored him.

Once they returned to Reshiram, Zoura used her ability of illusion to transformed into a human prince with N's cape and boots.

Tepig and Oshawatt manoeuvred the arms and Ducklett and Pidove manoeuvred the feet.

Reshiram was still daydreaming about her real prince when Zoura and the other pokemon startled her.

"Oh my friends, that's such a nice gesture." Reshiram laughed joyfully, and began dancing and singing with immobile Zoura and the other pokemon moving her.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but I know we've met before." Reshiram teased them, pretending she was with her really prince.

N had watched them dance, and finally found out what the beautiful voice he heard before.

He grabbed the pokemon and his cape and reappeared in place of them and joined Reshiram in singing.

Reshiram stopped silent when she heard his voice singing the same tune as her.

The pokemon were just as shocked as Reshiram.

"Whoa!" Reshiram began running, but N grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He told her kindly.

"No, you didn't scare me, I just don't-" Reshiram was cut off by N.

"You don't know me," and with that, Reshiram nodded, "But we've met before, you said so yourself." Then he started singing the same song Reshiram had been singing earlier, and she was still skeptical.

She started to leave, but then he grabbed her hand once more.

"Well he is handsome." Reshiram thought, "Maybe I can persuade Bianca, Sunrise Phoniex, and Moonlit to stop treating me like I'm six." Then she smiled at N as they began dancing by a griming lake, they could see their reflection in the water.

N twirled Reshiram around and she felt as light as a sunbeam.

This emotion was overwhelming her as she danced with this strange prince.

The pokemon watched from afar, and Tepig was overjoyed to she, Reshiram with what could potentially be her dream prince.

"It looks like Reshiram has found her man." She cooed.

"That's so beautiful." Oshawatt replied.

"Not the princess I was bonded to, I turned her right around. Her parents were quite impressed."

"Let's just watch Reshiram dance." Tepig and Oshawatt suggested, The pokemon continued to watch Reshiram dance gracefully with her prince.

They headed to the clearing that overlooked the Unovian castle, and N stared into Reshiram's eyes.

"What's your name?" N asked her softly.

"I probably shouldn't tell you that, anyway, I really have to get back." Reshiram told him.

"When will I see you again?" N asked her.

"I don't think you'll see me anymore." she told him, "Unless, meet me by the old cottage!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6 Magic fight

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. Thank you for those who follow, favorite, and comment. I'll do my best for this fanfic, I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I love that song too, the mess the fairies made, makes me laugh too.

Shadowkitten11; Sure in the next fanfiction, That's sweet of you to say.

ikutolover182; Sure was, *Giggles*

Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf; How nice, I figured as much, even when I'll do a crossover of Pokemon and that, *Giggles*.

Random Person: I love Ferriswheel shipping a lot too, my top one couple.

Lucario Fan; That part is so cute, yay.

Jupitergirl132; *Giggles* just saying, I'll continue to update yes. It looks like your a chess shipping fan too, that's why. How sweet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moonlit was lighting the last candle on Reshiram's birthday cake.

It was iced and everything, but it wasn't baked.

"There," but when Moonlit looked away, it began to topple down, she caught it, and used a broom to support it.

But the cake batter dripped down the broom.

"What do you girls think?" she asked.

"well, it's a very unusual cake." Said Sunrise Phoenix.

"I guess." Moonlit admitted, "But it'll be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course, what do you think of the dress?" Sunrise Phoenix asked.

"Well it's not the way it is in the book." Moonlit replied.

"Well I improved it." Sunrise told them. "Maybe if I add a few more ruffles, it'll look fine."

"Yes, of course, what do you think Bianca?" Said Moonlit.

"I think we had enough of this nonsence, we should think about Reshiram, and what she would think about this mess. I still think what I though before, I'm going to get those wands" Bianca tore apart Sunrise's awfully made dress.

"You know, I think she's right." Moonlit sighed.

"Here they are." Said Bianca as she waved the wands with dust coming out, "Good as new."

"Careful Bianca." Said Sunrise Phoenix as she held onto the wands.

"Quick, Flareon, Lucario, and Musharna get inside, Bianca, lock the doors, Moonlit, close the windows, and block up every hole you can see. We can't risk any chances." Once every hole was blocked up, Sunrise handed over the wands, and everyone received their rightful wands back.

"Moonlit, take care of the cake." Said Sunrise Phoenix as she gave Moonlit her wand and got to work.

"I'll-" Started Bianca as she got her wand back.

"Clean the room dear." Said Sunrise Phoenix.

"And, I'll make the dress." Said Sunrise Phoenix as everyone took their places.

"I guess, we will have to sit and watch our trainers work." Said Flareon as Lucario and Musharna nodded.

The three pokemon took a spot on the wall and stood their.

Bianca cast a spell on the bucket, mop and broom, and they popped to life and began cleaning the cottage.

Sunrise Phoenix waved her wand to shape the fabric into a dress, and Moonlit wave magic around as cake ingredients flew into the bowl.

"Just do it like it says in the book, I'll put on the candles." Said Moonlit as the cake ingredients got to work.

As Bianca was dancing with the mop, she happened to notice the dress Sunrise was making for Reshiram.

"Oh no, not white. Make it blue." she whispered as she cast a spell on the dress and the material it was being made out of to turn it blue.

"Bianca!" Sunrise Phoenix called in frustration, "Reshiram likes white!" So, she turned the dress back to its original color.

Bianca noticed and turned it blue once again, however, Sunrise countered it with the white.

"Come on, don't fight." Said Flareon.

"Blue." Bianca coughed, missing the dress and hitting Sunrise by accident.

She was really getting fumed as she hit Bianca with a shot of white, pretty soon it was a spree of blue and white magic flying every which way, distracting Moonlit from finishing the decorations on the cake.

"Take cover." Cried Lucario as the three pokemon tried to avoid the magic.

But the three pokemon got hit by the white dust Sunrise was trying to put on Bianca.

"Your white." Said Lucario as he noticed the poor Flareon all white.

"Uh oh." Said Musharna as two specks of white dust hit Musharna and Lucario.

"This is embaressing!" Said Lucario.

The blasts of magic bounced off the floor and up the chimney, causing it to puff white and blue smoke.

It was at that moment that the flying Hydregion spotted the colorful smoke.

"I wonder.. Lord Ghetsis would love to hear this." he though as he flew and hid.

Inside the cottage, the fight between the two fairies continued, until they both hit the dress at once, resulting in it turning both colors, like it was splotched with paint.

"Now look what you done!" Said Sunrise.

"Ssh, girls, listen.. it's Reshiram." Moonlit warned.

"Alright, enough fooling around." Sunrise Phoenix ordered as she turned the dress to its original white color, "hide." then Bianca secretly turned the dress blue behind Sunrise Phoenix's back.

Reshiram was just walking up the path towards the cottage as she called to the faires.

"Sunrise Phoenix, Moonlit, Bianca!" Reshiram called, as they watched her draw near them,

Sunrise Phoenix turned to see the mop was still going.

"Good gracious, who left the mop running?" Sunrise Phoenix asked.

Bianca stopped it quickly with her magic.

"Um.. Do you mind putting our colors back?" Asked Flareon as Musharna and Lucario nodded.

"Good gracious." Cried Moonlit surprised as she used her magic to turn their colors back to normal.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	7. Chapter 7 Reshiram's shock

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. Thank you everyone. I'll do my best for this fanfic, and everyone too. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; That part always makes me sad, but what I hated was when Malifacent managed to get Auora.

Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf; Very nice of you to say, I laughed hard too.

Random Person: Yay! Ferriswheel shipping, top one couple.

Lucario Fan; I laughed very hard that I got the hipcups.

Jupitergirl132; Big mess, I laughed so hard, *Hipcups* I'll check the dawnshipping soon, it;s cool that you got a 3ds.

* * *

Reshiram entered the cottage and took off her sash.

"Bianca, Sunrise Phoenix, Moonlit. Where is everybody?" Said Reshiram as she went inside the house.

She twirled away to see the blue dress and cake.

"Surprise Reshiram!" Sunrise Phoenix, Moonlit, and Bianca called out, running toward her happily.

"Thank you, this is the happiest day of my life, evereything is just wonderful, just wait till you meet him." Reshiram sighed.

"Who's him?" Moonlit asked curiously.

"Reshiram?" Bianca asked.

"What?" Gasped Flareon, Lucario, and Musharna.

"You've met a stranger?" Sunrise Phoenix asked.

"No, He's not a stranger, we've meet before." Reshiram told them.

"Where?" Sunrise Phoenix asked.

"Once apon a dream." and then she began singing the song she sung in the forest and started dancing with Moonlit.

"She's in love." Moonlit replied.

"Oh no." Bianca gasped out loud.

"This isn't good." Sunrise thought

"Why is this bad, after all I am sixteen." Said Reshiram.

"It isn't that dear." Said Sunrise Phoenix.

"You're already betrothed." Moonlit confessed.

"Betroned?" Said Reshiram confused.

"Since the day you were born." Bianca added.

"To Prince N." Moonlit answered.

"But that's impossible." Reshiram gasped, "How can I marry a prince, I have to be a-."

"A princess." Bianca told her.

"You are dear." Said Moonlit.

"Princess Touko." Sunrise Phoenix concluded as Hydregion eavesdropped, "Tonight we're taking you back to your father, King Mike."

"But I can't, I promised him I would meet him here." Reshiram, or Touko, stuttered.

"I'm sorry dear, but you must never see him again." Sunrise told her sadly.

"How could this be, no, oh no!" Touko burst into tears and ran to her room to sob.

"And we though she would be happy to return home." Said Bianca sadly.

* * *

In the castle of Unova, King Mike was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his beloved daughter.

"No sign of her yet, Ryoku." he sighed,

"Of course not, Mike. It'll be a good half hour until the sun sets." Ryoku told him, "Just relax, Touko will be fine."

"But after sixteen years of worry, not even knowing if she is even alive." Mike panicked.

"Its all over, Mike." Elendor clapped his hands and a servant came with a drink and two glasses, "Tonight we celebrate the future." They both toasted to the celebration at hand.

"And to their new palace!" Ryoku chuckled.

"New palace?" Mike asked.

"Yes, they'll need a home of their own to raise their own family." Ryoku explained to Mike.

"I suppose, in time." Mike thought aloud as they toasted once again.

Then Ryoku clapped his hands again.

"The plans!" he ordered as the servant took out the plans for the new castle and showed them to Mike.

"You're building it already?" King Mike asked in surprise.

"Built, finished!" Ryoku replied joyful, "They can move in tomorrow."

"Ryoku, their not married yet." Mike protested.

"We'll take care of that tonight, to the wedding!" Ryoku wanted to toast once more, but Mike pushed the bottle of wine away.

"Now wait just a minute, I barely know my daughter and you're trying to take her away from me." Mike protested furiously.

"She'll invite N right? You want to see your grandchildren, right?" Ryoku pressured, "Than there's no time to loss. To the wedding!"

"Really Ryoku, and besides, Touko doesn't know anything about this." Mike protested, "This'll be too much of a shock."

"How is my N a shock to your daughter?" Ryoku question furiously. "Why doesn't your daughter like my son, and by that matter, I'm sure my son doesn't like her either!"

"Now listen here you self centred, old bat!" Mike shouted.

They started fighting, but moments later they both burst into laughter.

"Why are we fighting anyway?" Mike laughed.

"Absolutely nothing." Ryoku chuckled, "our children are bond to fall in love with each other. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the woodworkers start on a cradle as soon as their ready, no more rush."

"To our grandchildren!" Mike was about to finally toast, when they noticed that the was no more wine.

The servant had drank it and fell asleep under the table.

Suddenly the two kings heard the loyal announcer.

"Now arriving, Prince N!" Ryoku heard, and ran outside to greet his son,

* * *

N's Zebtrika galloped throw the crowd of people to the castle's doors.

Ryoku ran down the stairs frantically calling N's name until he caught up to him.

"N! Hurry, son, change into some suitable clothes, you don't want to me your future bride like that." he encouraged.

"But I did meet her, dad." N told him, "One apon a dream." He began dancing with his father the way Touko had danced with Moonlit.

"Put me down." Ryoku demanded, "Now what is this all about."

"I ready did meet the one I plan to marry someday." N replied.

"Princess Touko, we have to tell Mike!" Ryoku cheered excitedly.

"I didn't say it was Touko, I said I met the one I want to marry." N clarified, "I didn't know what her name was, she was a peasant girl I guess,"

"A pesant? Youyr joking right?" Ryoku asked, but N shock his head.

"Is he?" Ryoku asked N's Zebtrika.

But Zebtrika shock his head.

"Wait, wait, wait, a peasant girl! How could you do this to me, give up the throne, for some nobody!" Ryoku snapped.

"Dad, you're living in the days of traditional loyal relationships, today's-" N tried to protest.

"Today I'm still king, and I want you to came to your sences!" Ryoku ordered.

"And marry the girl I love." N finished, riding away on his Zebtrika.

"No wait N!" Ryoku called chasing after him.

But he ran too far away for Ryoku to reach him.

"How will I ever tell Mike." he sighed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, well besides the bad parts, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	8. Chapter 8 Touko falls

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. This part made me sad. I'll do my best for this fanfic, and everyone too. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Thanks! I wanted to do that too, and yes poor Touko, yep Lucario will try to find Touko.

Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf; Unusual, craking up.

Random Person: Thank you.

Lucario Fan; I agree.

shadowkitten11; *Gasps* I'm sorry.

* * *

Sunrise Phoenix, Flareon, Moonlit, Lucario, and Bianca lead the sad Princess Touko through the forest in their fairy forms, Touko was wearing a blue cloak, so no one would recognize her.

Moonlit and Lucario placed her hand on Touko's shoulder for comfort as they continued to walk, Moonlit felt so bad for Touko.

Once they reach the castle, they snuck in a side door and up some stairs to a hallway.

"Come on." Sunrise Phoenix whispered, looking ahead.

No one was supposed to see Touko before sunset. They slowly snuck toward the door.

"Bring her in here, girls." Sunrise Phoenix interacted as she and Moonlit took Touko in the room as Bianca shut the door behind them and let out a sigh of relief.

"Bianca, lock the door, Moonlit, close the curtains." Sunrise Phoenix told them as the hurriedly did so.

Sunrise lead Touko to the vanity and sat her down.

"And now, a final gift, a tiara, a symbol of your royalty, and you're birth right." Sunrise concluded.

As soon as Sunrise Phoenix placed the crown on Touko's head, she burst into fresh tears and buried her head in her arms.

"now dear." Moonlit sighed sadly.

"Let her have a few moements alone." Sunrise Phoenix told them sorrowfully.

The three fairies and their pokemon left the room and stood in the hallway.

"It's that guy she likes." Bianca replied.

"What are we going to do?" Moonlit asked, for of sadness.

* * *

In the room, Touko continued to cry, but didn't know that the fireplace had went out, and a green light appeared in the empty space.

Princess Touko looked up to see the light, and was curious to know what it was.

She stood up, and her cloak slipped off as she walked towards the light.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, the fairies and the pokemon were still talking.

"I don't see why she has to marry any ol prince, I think she should marry whoever she wants." Bianca replied.

"But that's not for us to decide, Bianca." Moonlit told her.

* * *

In the room, Touko was inching closer and close to the light and following it through a secret door.

* * *

With the others, they will still discussing Touko's admirer.

"Maybe we should tell King Mike about the boy." Moonlit suggested.

"Well why can't we?" Bianca added.

"Moonlit." Said Lucario all of a sudden.

"What is it Lucario?" Asked Moonlit.

"I can feel an evil aura near by." Said Lucario.

"Evil aura?" The pokemon and Moonlit asked.

"Ghetsis!" Sunrise gasped.

As the fairies opened the door, they saw Touko disappear into the secret door.

"Oh, why did we leave her alone!" Moonlit cried out as they continuously called her by her peasant name, only because they were so used to addressing her as Reshiram.

* * *

With Touko, she was following the light up a winding flight of stairs.

* * *

The fairies pushed on the wall, until Sunrise and Flareon shot it with magic and a attack, and they flew through to find Touko.

It turned into a race against time as they called for her as she followed the green light.

It lead the Princess to a small room, and then it turned into a spinning wheel.

Touko reached out her hand to see if the spinning wheel was real.

The fairies and their pokemon rushed to search for her as they called out her peasant name.

After Lucario managed to find Touko's aura wave.

"Reshiram, don't touch anything!" Bianca called out.

Touko's hand was getting so close to the spindle that it practically glowed.

Then she heard a wicked voice.

"Touch the spindle, touch it I say." Ghetsis' voice ordered, and so, Touko did as she was instructed, but at a costly price.

When the fairies reached her, it would too late, Ghetsis stood there before them.

"You poor simple fools! Thinking you could defeat me, me, the Lord of all Evil." Said Ghetsis.

"Where is Reshiram?" They asked.

"well here's you precious Princess!" Ghetsis cackled as the fairies and their pokemon partners had looks of terror on there faces when they saw the fallen Princess.

Then, Ghetsis vanished into thin air once again.

"Reshiram!" They all called..

"I'll never forgive myself." Sunrise Phoenix sobbed.

"We're all to blame." Moonlit added sadly.

* * *

Outside the castle, the sun was reaching the horizon.

In the throne room of Unova, Ryoku ran in the door in a panic.

"Mike, I have to tell you something!" he called, "It's about N."

"Yes, where is he anyway?" Mike asked him.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you." Ryoku replied.

"Ryoku, listen." Mike hushed his old friend as the announcer proclaimed the safety of Princess Touko.

* * *

Fireworks of multiple colour slashed over the canvas of night sky, while up in the tallest tower of the Unovian palace, the fairies and their pokemon placed the fallen princess on a bed to rest.

They all had tears running down their faces, but Sunrise Phoenix and Flareon just couldn't bring themself to look at Touko as she walked to the balcony.

Moments later, Bianca, Musharna, Moonlit, and Lucario followed her.

Moonlit placed a comforting hand on Sunrise's shoulder.

"Poor King Mike and Queen Anne," Bianca began sadly, "They'll be so heartbroken when they find out what happen to Reshi- Touko."

"That aren't going to find out," Sunrise Phoenix replied wiping away a tear, "we'll be the entire kingdom to sleep until Reshiram awakens." And with that, Sunrise Phoenix closed the curtains, and the fairies miniaturized themselves and their pokemon partners and flew off.

They sprinkled their fairy dust on the unsuspecting people in the courtyard of Unova's palace, as well as everyone else in the ballroom of the palace.

As the dust was sprinkled, everything came to a stand still as the people drifted off to sleep.

It was Sunrise Phoenix's job to put the two kings and Queen Anne to sleep when she overheard the conversation.

"So I was talking to N and it seems he has fallen in love with a peasant girl." Ryoku replied with a huge yawn due to Sunrise Phoenix's magic dust.

"Peasant girl?" Sunrise asked, flying back to Ryoku, "Yes, your majesty, tell me about the peasant girl, who is she, where did N meet her?"

"Just some peasant girl.." Ryoku mumbled, "In.. in once apon a dream " and then he fall asleep like the rest of the people.

"Once apon a dream." Sunrise Phoenix gasped, "Reshiram!"

"This is bad." Said Flareon.

Then they went flying towards the other two fairies and pokemon, "We have to get back to the cottage." After Bianca blew out the last of the candles in the room, they were in a race against time to find N.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, well besides the bad parts, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	9. Chapter 9 Captured

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. This part made me sad. I'll do my best for this fanfic, and everyone too. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Thanks so much, looks like it's up to N to save his love, awww! Sweet.

Random Person: It's alright, I natually agree with you.

Lucario Fan; Suspence, here's the next.

shadowkitten11; (From the PM) Thanks.

Jupitergirl132: Kill Ghetsis LoL! Inner fangirl things, *Giggles* Thanks for the imformation.

* * *

N galloped through the forest on his horse, whistling the tune that he and Touko sang at their first meeting.

As he reach the cottage he adjusted his cap.

He was ready for what he expected was to see Touko once more, but when he knocked on the door, another voice welcomed him.

Unaware of what would happen next, he opened the door, and when he walked in, the door closed behind him, and suddenly, Ghetsis' Shadow Triad attacked him and he laughed evilly.

Once Prince N was tied up, Ghetsis held a candle up to his face.

"Well, I set up a catch a trap for a peasant, and yet I catch a prince." he cackled, "Away with him."

* * *

The fairies and their pokemon partners hurried as fast as they possible could, but when they reached their old cottage, they gasped, as Sunrise Phoenix picked up N's cap.

"Ghetsis!" The gasped in unison.

"He's got Prince N." Bianca added.

"At the abandoned castle!" Sunrise Phoenix was horror stricken.

"We.. we can't go there." Moonlit became pale faced at the mention of Ghetsis' lair.

"We can.. and we must!" Sunrise Phoenix told them seriously.

And so the fairies and their pokemon partners ventured their way into the dangerous parts of Unova, where Ghetsis's Shadow Triad roamed the forest, and where his castle was located.

Sunrise Phoenix led the way as the three fairies and pokemon from one hiding place to another, trying to avoid being seen.

A guard looked around after seeing Bianca's light, then turned and left.

The fairies and pokemon once again miniaturized after they were almost spotted, and flew into the lair only to be frightened by sleeping guards and pokemon statues.

Hidden away once more, the three let out sighs of relief, until they heard noises, and went to find out where they were coming from.

They followed it to an opening, where down below, Ghetsis sat or his throne with Hydregion watching the Shadow Triad dance around a fire,

"What a pity Prince N couldn't join us for the celebration." Ghetsis laughed.

"Well, lets go to the dungeons and cheer him up." Ghetsis got up and Hydregion followed him.

The pokemon and fairies flew ahead and trailed behind them.

Ghetsis opened the door to N's cell, where he sat there, depressed.

"Come on, Prince N, why so down." Ghetsis asked sarcastically. "You are the only hero in a beautiful fairy tale."

Then he showed him his crystal staff. "Look, King Mike's castle, and in the tallest tower, dreaming of her true love.. Princess Touko. Although, with a gracious twist of fate, she is the girl you meet. Isn't she so beautiful, Prince N? With pure brown in her hair, eyes like the deep oceans, and lips red as the rose. No wonder she is the princess of Unova.. however, she fell into an ancient sleep, waiting for you to wake her.. and many years pass, a hundred years to be exact. And the gates part to let the prince free, so he can wake his love with loves first kiss, and prove that good will always conquer the darkness." Ghetsis laughed wickedly as N struggled in his chains.

"Why you evil witch, I'll.." Bianca and Musharna were about to fly toward Ghetsis, but the others pulled them back.

Hydregion turned to almost catch them, but he missed them my mere seconds.

"Come, Hydregion, lets leave our hero with these happy thoughts." Ghetsis headed out of N's cell, "This has been a very gratifying day, for the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep in grace."

As they left the dungeons, the fairies and the pokemon slipped into the cell.

* * *

Almost done, Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	10. Chapter 10 Happily ever after

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Sleeping Touko. This part made me sad. I'll do my best for this fanfic, and everyone too. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; Thanks so much for the heads up, this part was great too, I kind of wanted to be funny that's why.

Random Person: Fangirl time Yay! N and Touko are going to kiss cute.

Lucario Fan; Thanks so much, this fanfic turned out a big hit too *Giggles*.

shadowkitten11; (From the PM) I agree it's sad.

Jupitergirl132: Woah, two days.

Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf; That's alright, glad you comment.

ikutolover182; Ending yay, N and Touko forever.

awesomenesshasar; No worries, I agree too.

* * *

N was about to say something, when the faries and pokemon stopped him.

"No time to explain." Sunrise Phoenix told him as she and Moonlit broke his chains with their magic, and Bianca broke the lock on the door.

N could not wait to get out, but Sunrise Phoenix stopped him once more.

"Wait Prince N, the road to true love is paved with many more obstacles, but you'll have to face those on your own. So we'll give you a shield of Virtue, and this sword of truth. With the weapons, the light with always prevail. Now we have to hurry," Sunrise Phoenix explained.

However, as the nine were leaving the dungeons, they me up with Hydregion.

Hydregion shouted his name, flying to find Ghetsis.

"Shoot, our cover is blown." Lucario huffed.

So they went up another staircase, to be met be Hydregion and numerous guards.

N fought with his weaponry and ran down a collapsed wall to find his Zebtrika chained up.

The guards were about to throw rocks at him when the fairies and pokemon showed up once again.

"N, look out!" Sunrise Phoenix called, and shot the rocks with a her musical sun like attack while Flareon used a Flamethrower, and the rocks shattered to pieces.

Then the guard began to shoot arrows at N, but Moonlit aura sphere them while Lucario used Bone Rush.

Bianca unchained N's Zebtrika and he got on as the fairies and pokemon followed.

Sunrise put up a shield so the guards couldn't chase them.

Hydregion continued to shout.

"Thats it, I wanna take the noisy, Hydregion on." Bianca and Musharna flew toward Hydegion and attack him over and over, until after numerous attacks, Bianca and Musharna had turned Hydregion into a stone.

"Don't let them get away!" Ghetsis shouted, only to see that his Hydregion was a stone statue, "No, not my Hydregion, no!" N, the pokemon, and the fairies were about to get away, when the gate was closing behind them, N had to jump.

"Look out!" Moonlit gasped as N made the jump, and hurried toward the Unovian castle.

Ghetsis attempted to strike them with his powers, but they got too far away for his aim.

So he sent his power towards King Mike's palace.

Thorns grew around the castle as N stopped in his tracks.

Ghetsis laughed triumphantly as N began slashing the thorns to get through.

However, his cape got caught in the thorns.

The fairies and pokemon all help him out of his prickly situation and he began to ride once more through the thorny forest.

N managed to fight his way through.

"This can't be!" Ghetsis was furious as he transported from where he was at his castle to the front of King Mike's castle.

As N rode up to the castle, Ghetsis stopped him in his tracks.

"Now you'll have to deal with me, Prince N, and all the powers of evil!" Ghetsis cackled, turning into a gigantic dragon.

N, the pokemon, and the fairies were horrified when they saw this.

N charged at Ghetsis, and just as expected, he blew green fire at him.

He and Ghetsis went head to head for a while, when Sunrise Phoenix pointed to a hellish rock.

"N, up here!" she called.

As Ghetsis tried bitting at him with his sharp dragon teeth, he lost his footing, and his shield slipped from his hand.

Just then, Sunrise had an idea, "Alright, with the power of all of Unova, the sword will kill Ghetsis!" N did as he was told, and just as hoped, the sword hit Ghetsis right where his evil heart lie.

He fell in the deep abyss, only to be destroyed, and the sword turned dark when it use with fulfilled.

N looked shocked as he stood up, and the fairies and their partners surrounded him.

Suddenly, everything from Ghetsis' attacks were back to normal, and King Mike's castle returned to it's formal glory.

* * *

N looked around the castle's courtyard to see everyone was in a deep sleep, but he wasted no time heading up to the Unovian castle's tallest tower.

Once N reached the room holding the sleeping princess, he turned to look at her.

He knelt down beside the bed and leaned in to give Princess Touko a passionate kiss.

Moments later, her celuean blue eyes fluttered open.

Moonlit's eyes began to water as she hugged Lucario Flaoreon, and Sunrise Phoenix.

Bianca was so excited to see Touko wide awake once more.

Everyone in the castle began to reawaken.

* * *

In the throne room, King Mike and King Ryoku reawaken as well.

"Now, Ryoku, what were you saying?" Mike asked.

"I was saying that it is a new generation and-" Ryoku began.

"You said that a minute ago." Mike interrupted his friend.

"Alright, then I'll cut to the chase, Prince N told me that he want to marry-" Ryoku was cut off be the trumpets playing.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and the fairies, and pokemon walked out on the balcony to see Prince N and

"Hurry, their coming." Said Bianca excitedly.

Princess Touko walk down the staircase hand in hand.

"It's Touko, she's here!" Mike shouted joyfully, Ryoku was dumbfounded.

"And, and N!" he replied in disbelief, he had to rub his eyes just to make sure he was seeing right.

Princess Touko was so happy to see her parents that she ran right to them and gathering in a firm hug.

The fairies and pokemon were happy to see Touko so happy, and that she was safe and sound.

Ryoku ran towards N for some kind of explanation.

"What does this mean N?" he asked his son, "I don't understand." he received a kiss on the cheek by Touko before he continued to dance with N.

"What is going on?" Ryoku was still confused as he looked at Touko's parents, and then and the fairies with their partners, "Well as long as everybody is happy." he gave up, satisfied.

N and Touko continued to dance as the fairies watched, and Moonlit, being the good-hearted person she was, began to cry.

"Moonlit, what's the matter?" Sunrise Phoenix and Lucario asked.

"I just love happy endings." Moonlit sighed dreamily.

"Yes, I do too.." just then Sunrise Phoenix once again noticed Touko's dress, "Blue! White!" Sunrise and Bianca continued to fight over which color Touko's dress should be, but Touko didn't care, as long as she was in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
